ctsfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Firekeepers
The Order of Firekeepers or "The Kindler cult" is the first and oldest organization in the CTS. The "Kindlers", as the regular members of the Society call the members of this church, worship the Fire of Devotion, more commonly known outside the Society as the Fire of Friendship. History //WIP, needs further investigation. Windigoes? Fire of Devotion? Dates? Names? Beliefs //WIP, needs further investigation. I got as far as they worship fire and believe that if they stop, everything will freeze again. We need to go deeper. Structure The cult itself being quite secretive about it inner structure, those members that do, however, come in contact during preaching, rituals involving regular Society members, and feats, can be divided into different groups, ones being subbordinate to the others. Initiates and Acolytes The lowest rank the cult member is given, is the Initiate. These are the ones that are willing to join the ranks of Kindlers, have gone through the intiation rite, and shortly, will be promoted to a different role. Second and by far, largest group are the Shrine Maidens (or Shrine Colts for CTS West) which are concidered being Acolytes, doing most of the cult daily deeds. When the maiden is ready to proceed to occupy a new role in the cult, and is concidered by the overseers to be worthy of it, they enter a new rank. Bot Initiates and Acolytes wear basic white robe with white surplice over it for worship times. They also wear flame pendant and the golden halo-shaped blinkers built into their collars, made to shield their eyes from the brilliance of the Fire of Devotion.Clocktower Training Manual - 'Collar Coding for Newbies' Clergy The Clergy '''consists of Priests and Preistesses of the Kindler Church, holding ceremonies and rites. They can usually be seen at the Chapel and Quire, wearing basic white robe under magenta chasuble with an embroidered flame. Those represent more of an inside group, working the cult's inner jobs, overseeing maidens, training and instructing those. Veiled Ones '''The Veiled Ones consist of the Canon positions, appointed and approved by the Abbess or Abbot. These are allowed in the low levels of the Cathedral like Archives, Treasury and the Kiln. Their attire is the basic white robe with magenta chasuble, golden mitre, and face veil while around the Kiln. Here are few, but not all positions that are given to this rank of cult members: * Abbess/Abbot, leader of the local Kindler Church and keeper of the Kiln; * Precentor, leader of a choir; * Sacristan, responsible for decorations and overseeing the church equipment and property; * Lorekeeper, responsible for keeping the church history and canons in order; * Treasurer, guarding votive items left or donated by worshippers over the years; * Novice-Master, overseeing the Initiates and Acolytes, that recently entered the ranks of the cult. Notable members * Reverend Passionate, Abbess and High Priestess of the Order of Firekeepers in CTS East. * Abbot Buckthorn, High Priest of the Order of Firekeepers in CTS West.(?) Citation needed * Father Horse, Lorekeeper of the Order of Firekeepers in CTS East. Dialect The members of the Kindler church use an elder dialect called ''Dovactea ''supposedly used in the age of Fire, also now called by the regular members of the CTS as "Kindlespeak". "It is the only language with a word for belly rubs after having your tummy filled with your Master’s cum, and the only babble that can be understood through a mouthful of cock."Chapter 9 - My Slave Ate My Homework //WIP, will interrogate Sepia. Rituals Main article: Kindler Rituals While most of the rituals are only for the members of the church, hence, are unknown to the regular public, some of them allow regulars to join in. These are the Morning and Evening worship, Thanksgiving after Childbirth, Blessing of the sick and, of course, funerals. See also * CTS History * CTS East * CTS West References